Talk:SS Valiant
Questions The article says that the SS Valiant was swept out of the galaxy because it's impulse engines were not strong enough. Since the SS Valiant was launched two years after warp drive was invented, could it not have had warp power capable of at least warp 1, perhaps even warp 2? Are there any stories or documents that mention warp power for this ship? It seems it would take way too long for this ship to go where it went without warp power. Did the SS Valiant ever go to Alpha Centauri? : What you read here is what is known. The rest is speculation. --Alan del Beccio 02:19, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :: We don't know how he goes at the edge of the galaxy. We only know he was launched in 2065. Then he may have encountered a vortex, a black hole or some unknown spatial phenomenon... - Philoust123 12:49, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Speculation: Zefram Cochrane and SS Valiant? Someone let me know if any of this tromps on established Star Trek history. As long as we are speculating, however, here's an interesting question: Could Zefram Cochrane have gone to Alpha Centauri for the first time on the SS Valiant? One would not expect there to be many warp-capable star ships in 2065. In fact, probably only the one (not counting the Phoenix which wasn't designed to go very far.) I figure that at warp 2 (using the TOS W^3 formula) it would take over six months each way to get there. But Star Trek history does have Cochrane going to Alpha Centauri later on for good (until he shows up some 100 or so years later in TOS episode 031 "Metamorphosis".) But I'm wondering if it is safe to speculate that Cochrane could have been one of those who first went to Alpha Centauri? And could this have been just a couple of years after 2063? Star Trek.com says that the SS Valiant launched in 2064 and Memory Alpha says it launched in 2065. So could we safely speculate that Zefram Cochrane, possibly along with someone else, say perhaps with a guy named Kenneth Archer, Jonathan Archer's great grandfather (we're speculating here remember), and/or one or two other people to help out, went on Human kind's first ever inter-stellar flight to Alpha Centauri, leaving on say December 29th 2064 or early January 2065 aboard the SS Valiant, which they designed and built, to scout the system for possible colonization a few years later? Where I'm going with this is to derive a safe speculation for mankind's first ever inter-stellar flight while also involving Zefram Cochrane and his new warp technology, which I do not think has been written about in Star Trek literature, movies, TV, animated, etc., as yet. Or has it? There is, I hope, enough room for speculation here. The Valiant (Or whatever ship was used) would need to be able to recycle water and produce food somehow, so it would have to be a rather sophisticated ship compared to the Phoenix. Can that be completed in just two years time? Or does this trip need to be placed a few more years into the future? Or should I just drop the idea altogether? :There's nothing that conflicts with your imaginative story, but on Memory Alpha we do not include speculations. Talk pages are for the disucssion of the attached article. Also, please create an account by click the blue link in the top right hand corner - this makes it easier to communicate with you. Jaz talk | novels 18:37, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::I think the Valiant was probably launched in the 2080's or so. The only date is from the episode Where No Man Has Gone Before, where it's said the Valiant disappeared 200 years before. Why exactly 200 years? It was probably a rounded number. :::Original first draft script says 139 years -- Ⓚⓞⓑⓘ 14:28, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the actual line is "almost 200 years ago" - which realistically could be as late as 2080 or 2085.--Ten-pint 08:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::the viewscreen graphic from states pretty definitively that 2065: S.S. Valiant embarks on a deep space exploration mission. The Expedition is lost with all hands. that is where we base the date. --Pseudohuman 09:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed this from the Background section: :It seems to contradict the statement that Friendship 1 paved the way for all the manned missions that would follow it from Earth in 2067, although this could mean either that measures were taken, in the wake of the Valiant s loss only two years after Zefram Cochrane's initial warp flight, to more firmly regulate deep space exploration, or that the Valiant mission was independent of the United Earth Space Probe Agency, which launched Friendship 1. ( ) for being nitpickery and speculation. -Angry Future Romulan 16:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I added it back without the "speculation", as it is in our canon policy that if two valid sources are in conflict, in this case Source 1: Friendship 1 paved the way for manned deep-space warp missions in 2067 and Source 2: a known manned deep-space warp mission was launched in 2065, in such a case the conflict is to be noted and cited and a reconciliatory explanation suggestion is allowed to be given. --Pseudohuman 19:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 2065? They say the Valiant was missing for 200 years, and since "Where no man has gone before" takes place in 2265, 2 centuries ago would be 2065( 16:22, August 28, 2016 (UTC))